


How To Pass a Class

by Wuzzle98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Erotica, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzzle98/pseuds/Wuzzle98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica is failing her class, and it hasn't escaped the notice of her teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Pass a Class

2:30. Fifteen minutes to go. Veronica sat at her school desk, head rested on her hand, straight ginger hair spilling over her desk. She stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. Anything to make the school day end and let her start her weekend. She trailed her pen absent-mindedly over her notebook, watching as the seconds ticked by, anticipation growing in her stomach as each minute passed. Eventually her gaze passed over to her teacher. The 30 something Mr Hiddleston. She bit her lip as she looked over him, his messy dark hair, stubble brushed along his strong jaw, the way his muscular arms strained against the fabric of his shirt. She was in the midst of a stupor when-  
“Veronica, are you even listening?”  
She blinked, and realised that Mr Hiddleston was staring right back at her. She sucked in a surprised breath, blush creeping into her cheeks as his steel grey eyes looked her over, his lips pursed in annoyance.  
“Sorry sir” she mumbled, biting her lip and ducking her head. She felt like she wanted to sink into the ground.  
“No,” Mr Hiddleston continued, irritation clear in his voice, “You won't get away with a “sorry sir”. Answer my question.”  
Veronica felt her face go even redder. She looked up at Mr Hiddleston, helpless.  
“I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what the question was”.  
There were stifled giggles from the classmates around her, all of which had fallen silent to spectate. Mr Hiddleston buried his face in his hands, sighing loudly. He shook his head and turned, disregarding Veronica and addressing the rest of the class.  
“Remember, your essays are due on Friday. Make sure they're printed, I will not accept...”  
Veronica blocked him out, burying her face in her arms. Of course the only time he even looked at her was when she screwed up. The final bell rang and she jumped up, throwing all her things into her bag in a flurry of movement. She made for the door, attempting to be lost within the throng of students leaving, but she felt a hand close around her elbow. She jerked to a stop and turned around, the blush returning to her cheeks as she found that she was face to face with Mr Hiddleston.  
“I need to have a word with you, Veronica”.  
She groaned, pushing her way back through the final stragglers and returning to her desk, putting her bag down and slumping onto her seat. She kept her head down as the room emptied, fiddling with the hem of her tartan skirt. Mr Hiddleston, unbeknownst to Veronica, peered out into the hallway before slipping back into his classroom, locking the door quietly, leaving the room empty besides himself and Veronica. She looked up at the sound of his approach, pouting her lip out slightly.  
“Do we have to do this now, sir?” she whined, “I know I wasn't paying attention but I was really looking forward to going out tonight and now I'll have to catch a later train and-”  
The look Mr Hiddleston gave her silenced her.  
“You know why you're here, yes?” he asked her quietly. Veronica nodded solemnly. “Your grades have been slipping” he continued, “and I'm not entirely sure you're going to pass this class”.  
Veronica's head bowed. She felt her eyes sting and she attempted to blink the tears away. She gasped in surprise as she felt a warm hand on her chin. Mr Hiddleston gently tilted her face up, his full lips pulled into a warm smile.  
“It's okay” he soothed her, running his thumb over her plump lower lip, “there's something you can do”.  
Veronica gulped, squirming a little in hair chair as arousal took hold of her. She'd seen this, she'd read about this, hell, she'd written about it in the wee hours of the morning. She knew what he wanted, and what she had to say.  
“I'll do anything, sir”.  
Mr Hiddleston grinned at the implication behind her words. He moved his hand from her chin, up her jaw and then around her head, resting it firmly on the nape of her neck. He pulled her head forwards, moving his own face inwards. Veronica's heart hammered in her chest, pushing her legs together. She could smell his cologne, the scent intoxicating her.  
“Anything?”  
“Anything” she breathed.  
The muscular man leaned in towards Veronica and she closed her eyes in anticipation, only to feel him stop a hairs breadth from her face. She opened her eyes the tiniest bit.  
“You're eighteen, yes?” the teacher asked tentatively.  
Veronica chuckled quietly, nodding.  
Mr Hiddleston's lips crashed against Veronica's. He held her face tightly to his, kissing her with passion, their quiet sighs mingling. Veronica trailed her tongue lightly over his bottom lip, and he groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her out of her chair and onto the desk. He took her legs, slipping his hands up her soft white thighs, tugging them around his hips. He ducked his face back to hers, kissing her harder, twisting one hand in her hair, holding her face to his. Veronica's small hands began to work on Mr Hiddleston's shirt, nimbly undoing the buttons. She let her hands wander over his chest, working their way to the small of his back, tugging herself to him. Mr Hiddleston's lips left Veronica's, moving over her cheek, along her jaw, and down her throat.  
“I've. Wanted. This. For. So. Long” he whispered against her flesh, each word punctuated by a kiss. Veronica shuddered, pressing herself to him, ever so slightly grinding herself against him. His kisses skimmed along her collarbone, hands tugging her shirt open. He trailed his tongue along her clavicle, hands moving to her breasts, gasping quietly as he realised that there was no bra impeding his advance. He squeezed gently, teasing her hard nipples between finger and thumb. Veronica groaned, throwing her head back, continuing to ever so slightly grind against Mr Hiddleston's groin. His lips moved further down her chest and he knelt down, kissing along her soft breasts.  
“I've imagined this so many times” Veronica moaned, fingers gripping the edges of the desk. Mr Hiddleston's tongue flicked over her areola, sending a wave of pleasure through her. His lips wrapped around her nipple and he sucked gently, inciting a moan from Veronica. Her hands slid from his back around to his stomach. She trailed her fingers over his hips, grinning as she felt him gasp against her. She undid his pants, sliding her hands down his underwear. She squeezed his hard cock, moving her hand firmly down his length, marvelling at how big he was. Mr Hiddleston groaned, resting his head in the crook of Veronica's neck. She continued to move her hand up and down his dick, feeling him harden more under her palm. He groaned, twisting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into himself, subtly grinding himself against her hand. Veronica leaned forwards, biting his ear, ever so gently sucking it.  
“Do you like this, sir?” she whispered, squeezing his dick harder to emphasise her question.  
“Yesss” Mr Hiddleston moaned in reply, pulling sliding his hand down to grip her arse.  
“Good” she hissed deviously, withdrawing her hand from his pants.  
Mr Hiddleston leaned back, a confused expression on his face. Veronica gazed up at him, her green eyes wide and innocent.  
“What's wrong, sir?” she asked innocently, her hands folded on her lap.  
“Why… why did you stop?”.  
Veronica grinned devilishly, “stop what?”.  
Mr Hiddleston scowled.  
“Come here, you little cocktease”. He scooped Veronica up in his arms and she squealed as he threw her over his shoulder. He slid his hand up to her arse, giving her a gentle spank, causing her to giggle. Mr Hiddleston strode over to his desk, planting himself on his desk chair before half placing, half dropping Veronica onto the ground. He reached into his pants, pulling out his dick. Veronica stared at it, biting her lip, squirming with arousal. Mr Hiddleston reached forwards, wrapping his hand in Veronica's ginger hair. He pulled her down, forcing his head between her lips, muffling her surprised squeak. He groaned, pulling her head up and down, the sensation of her soft lips around his length making him tremble. Veronica reached a hand up, gripping him around the hilt, squeezing and pulling him as her mouth worked over his head. She spun her tongue around him, licking up and down, trailing her tongue over his slit. Mr Hiddleston gasped, entwining his other hand in Veronica's hair. He pulled her head up and down along his shaft, twitching in pleasure each time she moaned. Veronica pulled back, looking directly into Mr Hiddleston's eyes as she dragged her lips over his tip, her tongue sliding slowly in a circle over his head. She then took him all the way into her mouth, pushing his head down her throat. Mr Hiddleston grunted in surprise, his fingers tightening in Veronica's hair, struggling not to cum. She swallowed around him, deepthroating him repeatedly. He trembled on the brink, eyes squeezed shut, biting his lip so hard it was turning white. Veronica grinned around his shaft, pulling back, grazing her teeth along him as she did, leaning back with a kiss on his head. Mr Hiddleston leaned forwards, pulling Veronica off the ground. He wrapped his arms around the waist, laying her down on her back on the desk. He leaned forwards, kissing her breasts again, his hand rubbing her over her panties.  
“You're so wet” he groaned against her chest, trailing his tongue over the soft white flesh of her breasts. He rubbed her clitoris through the damp fabric, smiling as her quiet moan warmed his forehead. He suddenly ripped off her underwear, sliding down onto his knees.  
“What are you doing?” Veronica asked from above him, propped up on her elbows.  
“You mean, no one's done this to you?” Mr Hiddleston ran his tongue over her soft pink labia, letting it delve slightly into her. Veronica let out a strangled moan, her back arching up. He began to work on her, licking up and down. He let his tongue slip in between the warmth of her lips, groaning as she twisted her fingers in his hair, holding his face to her. He pressed his lips to her hardened clitoris, sucking gently, making her moan in ecstasy, his tongue circling it, every now and then sliding directly over it. He brought his hand up from her thigh, gingerly pushing a finger inside her opening. Veronica gasped, but didn't shrink away. Rather, she pushed herself onto his finger, rocking her hips back and forth. Mr Hiddleston shuddered, his other hand tightening on her thigh, pushing it down. He worked his finger in and out of her warmth, his tongue lapping at her clitoris, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. He pleasured her faster and faster, pressing another finger inside of her, finger fucking her harder, his lips and tongue on the other hand working painfully slowly over her clitoris. Veronica began to thrust back and forth, grinding herself against his tongue, forcing his fingers inside her. He withdrew his fingers, putting his now free hand onto Veronica's other thigh, now pushing her legs wide open. He began to lick, gently but quickly along the entire length of her opening. She squirmed and moaned in response, holding his head tight between her legs. He worked harder, focusing directly on her clitoris and, with the arching of her back, she came. Mr Hiddleston pressed his hand to Veronica's mouth, muffling her finishing scream, pushing his two fingers back inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm. She fell limp against the desk, panting, her eyes closed.  
“How was that?” Mr Hiddleston crooned, trailing a finger down her bare chest.  
Veronica nodded, her eyes still closed, her chest heaving. Mr Hiddleston smirked, gently squeezing her breasts, admiring the teen's pale, shapely body.  
“My turn” he hissed.  
Mr Hiddleston suddenly turned Veronica over, laying her face down, arse up on the desk. She squeaked in surprise but didn't move. Mr Thompson reached to his throat, removing the tie that he still wore over his bare chest. He took Veronica's hands, wrenching them behind her back, wrapping the tie around her wrists and tying them together tightly. Veronica squirmed against the bonds playfully, pushing her arse up, wiggling it back and forth. Mr Hiddleston grinned, holding the tie securely in one hand, the other going to her hip. He slid her skirt up, putting his head to her wet opening.  
“Ready?” he asked her, stroking his fingers up and down her thigh and hip.  
“You fucking bet” she replied. She pushed herself back, moaning as his head slid inside her. Mr Hiddleston groaned, slamming himself in the rest of the way. He looped his arm under her hips, pulling her up, her toes only just scraping the ground. He began to fuck her, thrusting back and forth, his grunts mingling with her moans. He started slowly, rocking back and forth, marvelling at the feel of her warmth surrounding his shaft. He began to pick up speed, groaning, pushing himself in deeper with every thrust.  
“Harder” Veronica moaned, trying to thrust herself back onto Mr Hiddleston's cock.  
He grinned, moving his hand from her hip to her back. He began to slam her, his grin slowly fading. He fucked her hard, ramming himself deep inside her, grunting with arousal and exertion. Veronica cried out with each thrust, her feet lifted off the ground with every push of Mr Hiddleston's hips. He rolled her over, taking her legs ands putting them over his shoulders. He leaned forwards, placing his hand over Veronica's throat, holding her as he repeatedly slammed her. She moaned loudly, her fingers gripping the edge of the desk. Mr Hiddleston's free hand moved to her clitoris, rubbing it quickly, making her twitch and spasm in pleasure. Veronica's back arched as she reached orgasm, her teacher's name leaving her lips in a low moan, pressing her hips further onto his cock. Mr Hiddleston rode out her orgasm, fucking her slower and even more forcefully. Veronica gasped with every thrust, weakly counter thrusting. Mr Hiddleston continued to pound her, his gasps growing more frequent as he reached the brink. He slammed himself in deep and lost control. He came hard inside her, collapsing down on top of her. Veronica sighed, content, as she felt his warmth spread up inside of her. Mr Hiddleston looked up, caressing Veronica's side, leaning forward to trail his lips along her jaw, kissing her tenderly.  
“So” he murmured against her lips, “could I interest you in some extra credit?”.

 


End file.
